1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head-protecting airbag device mountable on an automobile, and more particularly, relates to a head-protecting airbag device including an airbag which is arranged along upper edges of side windows inside a vehicle while being covered by an airbag cover, and an assist grip which is arranged in an arrangement area of an airbag cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional head-protecting airbag device of this kind arranges a folded airbag along upper edge of side windows inside a vehicle. The folded airbag is covered at the interior side with an airbag cover, and the airbag cover is provided in a lower edge part with a door portion that is pushed open by the inflating airbag, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-334902. Assist grips are located in the arrangement area of the airbag cover.
The assist grip is provided at both ends of its grip portion with fixing portions for fixation to the vehicle body. Each of the fixing portions also fixes the airbag cover to the vehicle body to reduce fixing means of the airbag cover to the vehicle body.
That is, since the fixing portions press a part of the airbag cover onto the vehicle body, it was liable that an opening of the door portion of the airbag cover is limited by the fixing portions when the door portion is pushed open by the inflating airbag.